Roswell Park Cancer Institute seeks to obtain funds for the purchase of the IVIS(R) Spectrum optical imaging system. The system will be overseen by Dr. Joseph Spernyak of the Small Animal Bio-Imaging Resource (SABIR). SABIR has been in operation for over 10 years as a core resource at Roswell Park and is thus well-suited to maintain the equipment and train new users. Use of optical imaging in preclinical models allows for the acceleration of translating novel drugs and biophysical therapies from the bench top to the bedside. We have identified multiple NIH-funded researchers comprised of diverse backgrounds and research interests that will benefit significantly from this machine. The IVIS(R) Spectrum system will provide a considerable expansion in the optical imaging capabilities currently available at Roswell Park, specifically a) more efficient and sensitive bioluminescent imaging, b) near-infrared fluorescent imaging with spectral unmixing capabilities, c) quantitative fluorescent imaging via trans- illumination techniques and d) 3D optical tomography for localization of emission signal and co- registration to magnetic resonance imaging data. The system will be strategically sited within the Resource to allow serial optical imaging and MR imaging in the same animal and imaging session, taking advantage of the complementary advantages of optical (high sensitivity) and MR (high resolution, excellent soft-tissue contrast) imaging modalities.